The present invention relates to a snow sliding board, such as a ski, a mono-ski board, a snowboard, or other. It concerns, more specifically, an improvement relative to a sliding board comprising a base and a complementary element destined to receive the retention binding of the user's boot.
In recent years, sliding sport practice has gradually undergone adaptation and evolution. Persons practicing said sport are making ever increasing demands with respect to product quality. This is the true, for example, in the case of the sport of sliding on slow.
A great number of sliding board models are already known and notably skis which are composed of a beam with elongated shape whose front extremity is raised in order to form the spatula, while the lower surface comprises a sliding sole edged by metal squares.
In spite of all efforts developed by equipment builders in order to satisfy their clients, to this day there does not exist any ski which perfectly combines user comfort and satisfactory behavior characteristics on the ski runs, regardless of the type of terrain and category of the user. Certain efforts have been made, such as, for example, by the designs disclosed in French Patents 2 670 392 and 2 675 391. The applicant, by its ski disclosed in French Patent 2 726 193 has already proposed a ski construction according to which a body is provided on which is fixed a sole-piece. However, in spite of the enormous progress contributed by this design, there still is the perception that improvements are possible.
The present invention proposes multi-purpose skis composed of a base and a complementary element, and by cooperation of these, providing the ski ensemble its necessary characteristics insofar as comfort and behavior of the ski is concerned.